


You Kept It?

by ink_writes16



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alcohol, M/M, getting kicked out, tw: abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 06:22:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16676233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ink_writes16/pseuds/ink_writes16
Summary: Spot screwed up and Race gave him a plant :)





	You Kept It?

RACE:  
SPOT YOU WANNA GO TO A MOVIE WITH ME JACK AND ALBERT

ALBERT:  
Why are you yelling

RACE:  
IDK JUST CAUSE  
BUT YOU WANNA GO

SPOT:  
Sure  
Send me the plant  
*plan  
Oh boy

RACE:  
>:)

JACK:  
Good luck spot

~~~  
“After the movie, we were going to go back to my house.” Jack shrugged “You wanna come? Race and I will probably do something stupid.”  
“And I’ll be there to watch.”  
They laughed and went into the movie theater.

~~~  
Race started getting really excited “Spot!”  
“What?”  
“I have something for you!” Jack and Albert groaned.  
“Oh no.”  
Race went into Jack’s room, which used to be Medda’s guest room. When Jack moved in Medda gave it to him. Occasionally, Race would sleep on the floor.  
When Race came back, he had his hands behind his back and stood in front of Spot, grinning like a madman. He produced a plant from behind his back. The pot had the words “so here’s how it goes” written on it.  
“Here’s the plan.”  
Spot sighed. The other three laughed.  
“You know what, Race?”  
“OH GOD,” Race yelled, running away as Spot stood. He gently set the plant on the couch, making sure not to spill the soil (Medda would kill him) and ran after Race.

6 months later

Race shrank back in fear as his father loomed over him. Anger flashed in his eyes and alcohol laced his breath.  
“Get out.”  
“Babbo-”  
“I SAID GET OUT!” Race felt a smack on his cheek. He gulped and slowly stood. His father grabbed his collar and dragged him to the door, tossing him onto the porch. Race stared at the closed door and thought for a second. What would happen to Sophia? And mamma? He’d been protecting them from his father for so long. Would they be subject to his abuse?  
He shook his head, tears streaming from his eyes. Right now, I have to go somewhere. Babbo will kill me if he finds me out here.  
He ended up at Spot’s, cold and wet from the rain that had started falling. Spot opened the door and his eyes grew wide.  
“Race?”  
“My dad, he…” Spot’s face relaxed.  
“Oh my god…” He stepped forward and touched the bruise on Race’s cheek. Race flinched and stepped back.  
“Can I crash here tonight? I can go to Medda’s tomorrow night but-”  
“No. Stay here as long as you need it’s fine.” Spot led Race into his room to get him dry clothes.  
Race stopped in the doorway. He’d never actually been in Spot’s room. It was pretty plain, save for the Brooklyn High decor around his room. The only other color that Race saw, besides red, was a green plant on his desk. “So here’s how it goes…” was written on the base.  
The plants stem had vines and leaves that curled around itself and draped over papers and books that were beneath it.  
Race stepped up to it, fiddling with the leaves as Spot went through his dresser to see if there was anything Race would fit in. Tears filled Race’s eyes again.  
“You kept it?”  
Spot turned to look at it and smiled. “Well yeah. You gave it to me. I wouldn’t throw it out.”  
Spot blushed a little. Race walked toward him and stopped only when they were mere inches apart. He looked at his shoes and then at Spot’s face. His eyes trailed to his lips.  
“May I?” Spot looked at him, his head slightly tilted to the side.  
“Please, do.”


End file.
